Hook Up, A Shishi Pokemon Fanfic
by Minun-Kun
Summary: This is my first fanfic. In this story there is yaoi, the Twinleaf Festival, a hook up and that's just some of it! Rating T just to be safe.
1. Twinleaf Time

Hiya, this is my first Shishi fic, so please read and review. This first chapter isn't very shishi-ish, but its a needed chapter as it sets the scene a lot.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own pokemon, or the characters, or anything to do with pokemon. Well i own a copy of Pokemon platinum and that's about it. Cuz if I did, Ash and Gary would have started dating ages ago.

HOOK UP, Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Twinleaf Town, the sun shining, the wind rustling through the trees. Ash and co. were travelling to Twinleaf Town, for the Twinleaf Festival and Dawn is was super-psyched.

"Wow, there's Twinleaf Town. It looks amazing! It's so festive and it's decorated so well!" commented Ash.

"Yeah, every year everyone in the town decorates the place and tries their best to show off their street. We have a decoration contest, in which the street which is most festive wins, the annual Pokemon Contest and the 'Big Celebration', in which there is a concert, a fireworks ceremony and other stuff. Of course everyone is always psyched and really cheery," explained Dawn.

"It seems like it's a pretty big thing, huh?" said Brock.

"Yeah and I can't wait for this contest! I am super determined to get my 5th ribbon!"

"Calm down Dawn or you'll be too excited to do anything."

"Race you down the hill!" Ash called, already getting a head-start. "The last one to Twinleaf is a smelly Gloom!"

"Pika-pi!" agreed Pikachu.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Dawn, running at full speed.

"Huh, wait up guys!" said Brock, legs running in circles.

"Hello dear, and these must be Ash and Brock. Nice to meet you," said Johanna. Both Ash and Brock said hi and shook her hand.

"Hi mum, I'm so excited! I can't wait till the contest. I'm really determined to win my 5th ribbon!" replied Dawn.

"Well dear, I'm sure you'll do well, but remember you'll have to beat me to win the Twinleaf Ribbon!"

"WHAT!!" screeched Dawn."Why would you be competing? You are not getting ribbons for the Grand Festival are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No darling! But I told you I was competing in the Twinleaf Contest, I mean I am the 12 year champ!"

"You never told me!"

"Oh yes I did!" You probably just weren't listening!"

Both Ash and Brock were getting sore ears listening to the mother and daughter screaming at each other.

"Wanna go outside and have a look around while they continue shouting?" suggested Ash.

" Definitely!" agreed Brock, tired of the two shouting. So Ash and Brock quickly slipped out of the door.

Both Dawn and Johanna noticed that that two boys had gone.

"See now Brock and Ash have gone because of you shouting at me mum!"

"No it's your fault for arguing with me!"

"They probably left cause they thought you were such a terrible mother shouting at your daughter so much!"

"No way, they thought you were such a disobedient child, arguing with your mother like that!"

That argument carried on for a long time. I think are are probably sick of this now, so I will stop writing about that and start writing about what happened to Ash and Brock at the same time as this argument is happening.

"Wow, when Twinleaf Town celebrate, they really celebrate!" exclaimed Brock.

"You got that right!" agreed Ash. "Let's get some cool new clothes to wear for this brill celebration!"

"Good idea. Let's look inside here," Brock said, pointing to a shop across the road.

"Cool."

As the two males entered the shop they were really shocked, cause although it looked like a small shop, it was as big as a MAJOR supermarket, like tesco's, for instance.

"Man this place is huge. Wonder where the men's section is?" asked Ash.

"This way, I think...." replied Brock, pointing to blue section of the shop. Just as the two guys started to walk towards the men's section, they heard someone calling their names.

"Ash, Brock, wait up!" shouted a exhausted Dawn, having just caught up with them. After getting her breath back, she continued, "I got away from my mum just in time, so let's get shopping!"

Just as she was about to walk off to the girls section, she was stopped by both Ash and Brock, both with a single hand on her shoulders.

"Na uh, we're going to the guys section first," said Ash as he and Brock started to drag Dawn off to the men's.

"Waaah!" squealed Dawn, struggling, but it was no use. Soon they were in the section and looking at clothes.

"I've got all my stuff, I'm going try it on," said Ash.

"Me too,"replied Brock.

"I don't have anything, it's soooo unfair!!" wailed Dawn, when suddenly Piplup shot a BubbleBeam at her. "Thanks, Piplup. I needed that. I think..." Dawn said, falling to the ground with a thump.

….........................................................................................................................................................

"What do think?" Ash appeared out of the changing rooms wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt, dark green combats and a new pair of green and black gloves. He had also got a new hat, though since it was colder weather it was a dark brown beanie cap.

"Don't you think that's shirt's a bit... tight?" asked Brock wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Wow you both look great!" Dawn exclaimed. "I think Ash looks fine in that top, though I'm surprised at YOU Brock. I never thought I'd see you in a hoodie and jeans."

"Well..." started Brock, but he was interrupted by a very familiar voice...

"Hi guys, you seem dressed up," said the voice. Everyone turned around and saw it was …Gary! "You look nice Ash."

Ash blushed deeply, but Gary didn't see as Dawn was all over him.

"Hi Gary!! What are you doing here? Can you please read me a poem?" asked Dawn.

"Well, I'm here for today's festival and contest," replied Gary.

"Hello Gary," said Brock, stopping him from seeing Ash's blush, as he noticed that Ash had feelings for Gary a while back.

"Hi Brock," started Gary, when he was interrupted by Dawn, clinging to his arm.

"Gary, can we go somewhere to talk privately?" asked Dawn.

"Sure..."

"Yay!! Off we go!" exclaimed Dawn, dragging Gary out of the store.

Hope that set the scene for you, it wasn't a very long chapter though, so sorry. I know that I only mentioned Pikachu _once_, but I could not fit him in the story for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it. Will be uploading Chapter 2 soon. Well, as soon as I write it. I have started it, but have not done much.


	2. Confessions

Hook Up, Chapter 2

'Perfect!' Dawn thought to herself, as she saw a small hill.

"Where are we going Dawn?" Gary asked. "By the way, you can let go of my arm ya know. I'm not gonna run away."

"We are going to that hill," stated Dawn, finally letting go of Gary's arm.

Once they got to they top of the hill Dawn whispered to herself, "Well its now or never." Dawn looked into Gary's eyes and said, "I love you Gary."

Gary's voice softened as he said to her truthfully, "Sorry Dawn, but I don't feel the same way." He then sat down. Dawn followed suit.

"You don't?" Dawn spoke softly, her voice squeaky, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry," Gary said, feeling guilty.

"Then who do you like?" Dawn asked inquisitively, her tears finally stopping, her voice better.

"Well...."

"Come on, just spit it out! I won't tell, I promise!"

"But you'll think I'm a total freak."

"Noo, I won't. I promise on my life."

"Fine. It's.... Ash," Gary confessed quietly.

"Ooh, how cute!!" squealed Dawn, _very_ loudly.

"Shut up, people will hear you know!"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Dawn, hand covering her mouth.

….........................................................................................................................................................................

"Bought everything?" Ash asked Brock.

"Yeah. Wonder where Dawn and Gary are?" Brock answered. Just then Dawn walked through the door, with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Where have you been?" asked Brock.

"And where's Gary?" Ash asked, concerned about his ex-rival's whereabouts. When he saw Dawn's grin, he gave her a nasty look and a pout. "Why the big grin?" Ash did not see what she was so happy about. She had not even _started _one of her favourite pastimes, shopping, so why was she so happy?

"Me and Gary just went to have a little chat, but he said he had to do stuff before the festivities begin or something," Dawn replied, completely ignoring Ash's second question.

"Well, me and Brock have finished shopping, so we've got put our stuff in your spare room,"Ash stated."So are you gonna continue shopping by yourself, or are you gonna drag us around with you?"

"You can go and do what you want, all you do is moan that you're bored and annoy me," Dawn said.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd get off the hook so easily," Brock commented as he and Ash left the store.

"Yeah, she must be in a good mood. Maybe that's why she was grinning so much," Ash replied.

….........................................................................................................................................................................

"Yep, I got them to go over to my place to unpack their stuff and maybe have a shower or whatever. Gosh this get together is going to be so cute!" Dawn said down the phone.

"Cool. Now what was your plan?" Gary asked Dawn, on the phone.

"Well, tomorrow night just before they activate the fireworks, you can sneak up to that hill we were at earlier and somehow I will get Ash up there too, and then you confess and then Wala! We have one cute couple!"

"…......."

"You are coming for tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I wasn't planning on it.."

"Well you are going now."

"I guess I could work it. Though isn't that plan a bit... simple? I mean it will probably take more than just that."

"True. Well I'll think of something. I promise. But I have to get my shopping done. I need a new outfit for concert 1 and the light activation tonight, plus one for tomorrow night's festivities. Call you later."

"See ya." Dawn's mobile made a beep as the call ended.

"Well let the shopping commence!" Dawn shouted as she put her pink samsung phone back in her bag.

….........................................................................................................................................................................

"Welcome back guys, where's Dawn?" Johanna asked Ash and Brock as the walked through the door.

"Pika-chu-Pi!" Pikachu said, welcoming the boys.

"She's still shopping, you know how she is," answered Brock.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected anything less..."

"Pip-lup.." Piplup agreed.

"Where's our room, sorry to interrupt?" Ash enquired.

"It's upstairs, second on the right."

"Thanks," Ash and Brock said together while picking up their stuff that they had dumped in the lounge earlier and started to carry it up the stairs.

As they opened the door, both of them gawped at the room.

"Oh yeah,"Johanna called up the stairs," I forgot to tell you, there's only one bed, so you'll have to share. You two seem like good enough friends, so I didn't think you'd mind."

Ash blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as another guy, and Brock noticed.

"Are you getting excited at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me?" Brock teased.

"Whaat?" Ash's blush deepened.

"Don't worry, I know about you being homosexual. I'm fine with it."

"Thanks. You had me worried for a bit. But could you please keep it a secret, at least until I come out myself?"

"Don't worry about that. I've been keeping it a secret for about 3 and a half years. A while longer won't be hard."

"You've known that long?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious to me. Now let's unpack, we still need to shower and all, and Dawn might be back soon."

"Guess.... Do you want to go in the shower first?"

"Yeah thanks."

…...........................................................................................................................................................................

After Ash and Brock had their shower, got into their new clothes for that night's celebrations and Dawn had got back and ready they all left (that includes Pikachu,Piplup & Johanna who was in a royal-blue gown) for the town square, which was where everything was happening. They were all amazed when they got there, though Johanna didn't show it, she was too mature for _that _stuff.

"Wow, it's packed," said Ash.

"Sure is. The whole of Twinleaf Town must be here," commented Brock.

"Pika-pika-pi," agreed Pikachu

"Almost. Didn't I tell you it was a big celebration?" Dawn cut in.

"Guess, if Gary got time to come here today just for the festival, then many more people than just the citizens must come here," Ash agreed.

"Yep, and here's coming tomorrow too."

"Really?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked the same question as its master.

"Yeah."

"Come on kids, let's try and push ourselves to the front so we can see," Johanna suggested, already strutting in front of them.

"Sure!" said Brock, dazzled by Johanna's beauty, looking like a complete numpty.

"Some things never change!" Ash and Dawn say in unison, with sweat drops.


End file.
